jasderos missing chicken
by Kanda AllenKiss TheWind
Summary: poor Jasderos chicken has been taken by road and used as a weapon to annoy Tyki!. Jasdero and Debitto have no idea where the chicken is! what will happen during the search for the chicken? read on!T for swearing. my first fanfic, so please no scrutinizing.


It was near the end of December at the Noah house and Road was pissing Tyki off...again. Tyki was trying to read his Earls Day magazine when road would sneak up behind him and put Jasderos chicken on his head. This was very amusing for every one except Tyki who was not in a good mood to begin with. But after two hours of endless Tyki torture Road got bored. She went and sat down next to Lulubell who said " Don't you dare put that chicken on me, or I'll cook Lero's head and turn him into umbrella pumpkin pie!" At those words Road scowled at Lulubell and stalked off to her room.

As she walked down the hall, she could hear Jasdero freaking out and Debitto trying to shut him up. Road walked over to see what the yelling was all about. Jasdero was yelling about his chicken, he couldn't find it. " Dero's chicken! Dero's chicken! Dero's chicken is gone! HEE!"you could hear jasdero yell."Jasdero! Shut up and listen to me! We will find your stupid chicken! There's no doubt Road took it,so lets go ask stupid Tyki. Okay?" you could hear Debitto say."But...but...what if he's dead!? HEE!"Jasdero says" What if Road finally managed to catch him!?HEE! If she did then she will eat him for lunch!HEE!" Debitto sighed."Look Jas, if you don't bloody shut up now and i find the chicken I WILL be the one to eat the little fucker!"

You could hear how angry Debitto was and how sad Jasdero was. Road could hear everything from outside their room. She almost felt sad for Jasdero...almost. She wouldn't really eat Jasderos chicken, she'd say she would when she wanted things to go her way, but she could never stand to see him that sad...maybe.' Why is he so attached to that damn chicken? hehe...i wonder what Jasdero's more attached to? his chicken...or his hair...?' Road thought to herself. She ran off to her room to get the chicken.

As she walked into her room, she could smell a rather strange and unpleasant smell. She looked around and saw to her horror her big beautiful bulging bag of candy was all over the floor and cover in shit. chicken shit. "AAAAAAAAAAGH!" was the word that could be heard 100km away. Tyki ran up the hall to Road's room and thrust the door open. "ROAD! are you okay!?" Road was lying on the floor hyperventilating and sweating like a pig on a 20m run.

"Road! Road! Are you okay!?Talk to me!" Tyki started to shake Road. "Tyki...Tyki...my can-dy, my candy!" Road just manages some words. Road points over to where the messed up candy and chicken shit is. Confused Tyki, looks over to where Road is pointing and just stares. After about 21 seconds he bursts out laughing. " This is what your almost feinting over!? Aha-ha!" Tyki is rolling on the floor laughing his grey arse off. His top hat rolled off his head, and towards Road who picked it up and and put it in the chicken shit."Arsehole" she says and walks out of the room.

Tyki looked up to see where his top hat went. It took him a while to figure it out, but once he did..."AAAAAAAGH!" Jasdero and Debitto came running up the hall to see why Tyki screamed. " Tyki what the fuck happened!?" Says Debitto taking in the scene of Roads candy all over the floor covered in chicken shit and Tyki's top hat.

" How come you two didn't come in when Road screamed?" Tyki said while picking his hat out of the shit. " Tyki you dumb ass! Why in the Earls name would we come in and help, if that little shit screamed!? We think she stole Jasderos chicken so we aint going to help her with nothing!" Debitto said angrily. " You have no proof that road did tha...oh wait yeah she did steal that chook! she was using the thing as a torture device earlier...and i suppose that would explain the shit on the candy.." Tyki said. " what do you mean she used my chicken as a torture device!?HEE!" Jasdero said in utter confusedness.

Tyki sighed."it doesn't ? just go find the stupid creature. i don't want you to have to fight with Road ?" Tyki said trying to calm the almost hysterical Jasdero down.

As Jasdero and Debitto started to leave the room, they heard the rather familiar clucking of a chicken coming from Roads closet. "Hee?" Jasdero yelped turning around and running toward the closet. He thrust open the closet to find his chicken under a pile of knee highs and skirts.

Pushing the clothing out of the way, he picked up his chook and held it tightly to his chest."Jasdero missed you!HEE!" Jasdero said to his chicken as an amused Debitto watching the whole reuniting scene with one eye brow slightly raised. " okay now that you have found your chicken lets go grab a bite to eat and then annoy the shit outta road." Debitto said. And that was all the chaos that happened in the Noah house that day.

End

How was that for my first time writing a FanFic?

If you don't like it then tell...just please review?

Thanks!


End file.
